fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince's Music Page/Video Game Music List
Either official or fan made, these songs are just absolutely awesome/beautiful. Hyperdimension Neptunia What is Hyperdimension Neptunia?: Hyperdimension Neptunia (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ) is a video game series of role-playing games created and developed by Idea Factory. The series debuted in Japan on August 19, 2010 with the video game of the same name exclusively for the PlayStation 3, later re-released as an enhanced remake under the name Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 for the PlayStation Vita. Two sequels, Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, in addition to the remake titles for both of them and three spin-offs on the PlayStation Vita, have also been released. Another sequel on the PlayStation 4, titled Megadimension Neptunia VII, was released in 2015. It has also branched off into a manga, light novel and anime media franchise series. A television anime series adaptation, titled Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, aired in Japan from July 12 to September 27, 2013. An original video animation was later released on March 26, 2014. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' Hyperdimension Neptunia (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌ) is a 2010 role-playing video game developed by Idea Factory and published by Compile Heart in Japan, NIS America in North America and Tecmo Koei in Europe exclusively for Sony's PlayStation 3. It is the first installment in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, and is followed by Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. The game is a take on the seventh generation era "console war" among the three major home video game consoles: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii. A remake titled Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 was made for the PS Vita and was released on October 31, 2013 in Japan and August 2014 in North America and Europe. The remake was later released on Microsoft Windows and distributed via Steam. 'Ryuusei no Bifröst' Ryuusei no Bifröst is the name of the opening theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia. The song is performed by nao, with lyrics by Shinichiro Yamashita, composed by Kenji Itou and arranged by Vomos and Hideyuki Kobayashi. The song is used during the opening cinematic of the video game, as well as being nao's first song in the franchise, as she later one becomes the main performer for nearly all opening songs of the video game series. The central characters of the song are the four goddesses; Neptune (Goddess Purple Heart), Noire (Goddess Black Heart), Blanc (Goddess White Heart) and Vert (Goddess Green Heart). 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2' Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 (超次元ゲイム ネプテューヌmk2) is a 2011 role-playing video game developed by Idea Factory and Compile Heart, with assistance from Nippon Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb., and the recently founded company Comcept by Keiji Inafune. It is the sequel to the previous game, Hyperdimension Neptunia, announced on April 12, 2011 for the PlayStation 3, as the second installment in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, and is followed by Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It was released on August 18, 2011 in Japan, and was released in February 2012 in the United States and Europe. It is the first and only game to date to have a Mature rating from the ESRB. The sequel contains both new and returning characters, and the gameplay has been updated so as to remove the random encounter feature. New maps and a brand new world feature as well, and the cutscenes have been upgraded from the old 2D visual novel style cutscenes. Mk2 was made available as a downloadable title on the PlayStation Network in August 2012. 'Kirihirake Gracie☆Star' Kirihirake Gracie☆Star is the name of the opening theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. The song is perfomed by nao, with lyricsb y Shinichi Yamashita, with composition by YOFFY and arrangement by Kenichiro Oishi. The song is used during the opening cinematic of the second installment in the Hyperdimension Neptunia video game series and franchise. The central characters of the song are the four CPU Candidates who are also the little sisters of each of the three Goddesses of Planeptune, Lastation and Lowee respectively; Nepgear (Purple Sister), Uni (Black Sister), Ram (White Sister 1) and Rom (White Sister 2). 'Megadimension Neptunia VII' Megadimension Neptunia VII (新次元ゲイム ネプテューヌVII) is a Japanese role-playing game in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series of role-playing games, for the PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. It was released in Japan on April 23, 2015, North American territories on February 2, 2016, European territories on February 12, 2016 and the Windows version was released on July 5, 2016. 'The VISION of TELETAVITY' The VISION of TELETAVITY is the name of the opening theme of Megadimension Neptunia VII. The song is performed by nao, with lyrics and composition by Chiyomaru Shikura and arranged by MACARONI. The song is used during the opening cinematic for the fourth installment of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. The central character of the song is Uzume Tennouboshi, a new character that appears in the game, as well centering around the Zero/Heart Dimension, a newly discovered and yet long-forsaken dimension. It also shows Neptune in a seemingly mature and adult appearance, unlike her usual cheery and teenage appearance. It also shows each of the main four goddesses (Neptune/Purple Heart, Noire/Black Heart, Vert/Green Heart and Blanc/White Heart) in their new, much more powerful forms, their "NEXT HDD Forms" ("NEXT Hard Drive Divinity"). 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (超次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe;Birth1?) is the enhanced remake of the game for the PlayStation Vita and Microsoft Windows, developed by Felistella. In addition to completely reworked visuals, improved framerate performance, new music and voice acting, various gameplay aspects and plot details have been modified. A new feature dubbed the "remake system" unlocks special game modifications such as new dungeons and in-battle perks. Some characters from the original game were removed, such as Gust, Nisa, 5pb and Red, whilst new characters were added, including the CPU candidates and a series of characters representing game developer companies; Plutia and Peashy from Hyperdimension Neptunia V, in addition to Histoire, are playable as DLC characters. Unlike the first four games in the series published by NIS America, a western localization was published by Idea Factory International and it was released on August 26, 2014 in North America, while the European version came out the following day. 'Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission' Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission is the name of the opening theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1. The song is performed by nao, with lyrics by Shinichiro Yamashita and composed by Osumi Tomosora. The song is used during the opening cinematic of the first game's remake version. Much like "Ryuusei no Bifröst", the original theme of the original version, the central characters of the song are the four goddesses; Neptune/Goddess Purple Heart, Noire/Goddess Black Heart, Blanc/Goddess White Heart and Vert/Goddess Green Heart. It also once again centers around on the four goddesses' respective countries, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox during the Console War. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation' 'Kirihirake! Roleplay☆Star Girl' Kirihirake! Role-Play☆Star Girl is the name of the opening theme of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sisters Generation. The song is performed by nao, with the lyrics composed by YOFFY and arranged by Shinichiro Yamashita. It is the second remake's opening song, replacing "Kirihirake Gracie☆Star" from the original. Much like "Kirihirake Gracie☆Star", the opening mainly focuses on the four CPU Candidates with the only difference being is that Nepgear's Goddess Form is wearing her Lilac Processor Unit rather than her Mk2 Processor Unit (although it is still showcased in the opening itself) as the others are seen wearing their respective original Processor Units (though not initially in-game). 'Hyperdimensions Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation' Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation is the enhanced remake for the of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and was released in Japan on December 18, 2014, in North America on June 30, 2015, and in Europe on July 3, 2015. In Japan, the subtitle for the remake is V Century but is V Generation for the North American and European releases. 'Rave:tech(^_^)New;world' Rave;tech(^_^)New;world is the name of the opening of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation. The song is performed by nao, with lyrics written by Shinchiro Yamashita, composed by Ryu and the main guitarist being Demetori. It acts as the third remake's opening cinematic, replacing "Kami Jigen! Fortune Material" from the original. Like "Kami Jigen! Fortune Material", the song now focuses on the Ultra Dimension Gamindustri and its counterparts of Noire, Blanc and Vert, as well as new character Plutia and Peashy in all of their Goddess Forms, with Neptune being the only mainstay in the opening. 'Megadimension Neptunia VIIR' 'Starting Days!!' [ To be Added... ] Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed 'Venus no Harmonia' Venus no Harmonia (or Harmonia of Venus, in English) is the name of the opening of Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed. The song is performed by Asami Imai, Noire's voice actress in the original Japanese version of the franchise, with lyrics by sorange and arranged and composed by Yudai Fuji. The opening cinematic is rendered in a brighter, more detailed 3D rendering of the 8 main cast's Goddess forms performing their moves in-game as well as introducing newcomers, Dengekiko and Famitsu, into the fold of this spin-off. 'Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online' 'Pikon de Metafiction' Mad Father be Added... 'Old Doll:' Old Doll is the opening theme of Mad Father. It is used for the beginning credits' opening and as well as Bad Ending #2's ending theme ( "Precious Doll" ending ) after Alfred has successfully killer and turned Aya into his "most precious doll of them all". The Witch's House be Added... 'Friend:' Friend is a song created for the horror RPG game The Witch's House. The song is meant to represent Ellen's search for a "friend" to set her "free" from her "pain". It also meant to represent Viola's plea to "someone", "begging" them to "not go away". Overall the song is meant to symbolize the story of The Witch's House, specifically the story that revolves around both Viola and Ellen, as well as representing the horrors and the tragedy that will ultimately unfold within the game. The song presented in this page is YouTuber Jayn's cover version of the song. There are actually two versions of the song; one of Ellen and another of Viola, with both of their versions representing each side of the song's title's meaning and symbolizing both of their story in their respective point of view both before and during the game. 'Lost Chair:' ]Lost Chair is the name of the main theme in The Witch's House. It serves as the main title screen's theme and as well as the ending theme for the game (regardless of the ending the player may get). It is third in the soundtrack list for the game but is essentially the first, and technically the last, musical piece in the game due to it being the main title theme. It is meant to symbolize Viola's death and Ellen's success in switching bodies with her, thus resulting in Viola's father not knowing the "lost chair" within his family. 'Miller House:' ]Miller House is a theme in The Witch's House. It serves as the game's "True Ending" theme at which Viola successfully grabs Ellen's knife while being chased by her legless body and escape the house. It plays during the last confrontation between Viola and Ellen where it is revealed that the body switching spell had actually worked and that Viola was actually Ellen in Viola's body and Viola was actually in Ellen's mutilated body trying to get her body back from who she thought was her friend. It plays throughout the confrontation, even during Viola's tragic end at the hands of her own father who thought she was a monster and then leaving with Ellen due to the latter believing she is her daughter (because of the aforementioned situation above) and ends right after the Black Cat disappears along with the corpse of Viola in Ellen's body. Metal Slug be Added... Left 4 Dead 2 be Added... Ib be Added... 'Memory:' Memory is the name of the opening theme of Ib. The theme acts as the game's main title theme right when the player opens the game. The theme represents Ib's memories of the event that happens in Guesterna's Art Museum. It also symbolizes either Ib's regained memories of what transpires in the Cursed Gallery of the Fabricated World, her encounters with Garry and Mary and the outcome of it upon her and Garry leaving and parting ways, promising to reunite someday ( "Promise of Reunion" ending) or Ib's lost memories of the event that happened there prior to making it back out to the real world with Garry who she will not recognize anymore, the latter with her as well, and never remembering who he is and who Mary was ( "Memory Crannies" ending or "Forgotten Painting" ending ). It can also represent the possible demise of Ib ( "Ib All Alone" endings ) within the Cursed Gallery when she becomes stranded there forever. Much like the previous statement, it can also represent Garry's possible demise alongside Ib within the Cursed Gallery when he loses his sanity within the Doll Room, along with Ib who refuses to leave him, thus resulting in them staying and being together with Mary, but both die of natural causes later on with Mary as the only one alive (not knowing her two friends have died; "Welcome to the World of Guertena" ending). It can also likely represent the demise of Ib, Garry and Mary; with both Ib and Garry never making it out of the Cursed Gallery when the latter loses his sanity in the Doll Room and when Ib refuses to leave him, resulting in Mary to go on ahead without her and making it to the real world at last only to suffer a horrifying outcome a few moments later, thus resulting all of their deaths ( "A Painting's Demise" ending ). 'Promise of Reunion:' ]Promise of Reunion is a song created for the horror RPG game Ib. The song is meant to represent one of the endings in the game, "Promise of Reunion", which is also the title of the song. The song showcases both Ib and Garry's friendship after successfully escaping the Cursed Gallery within the Fabricated World of the Guertena Art Museum. It symbolizes the fortunate reunion of the two after escaping, with both miraculously remembering the events that happened and each other despite their memories having been wiped after escaping. It symbolizes both Ib and Garry's promise to reunite someday in the future, hoping to meet again. The "Promise of Reunion" is considered the best (and supposedly "true") ending in the game as both Ib and Garry successfully escape the Cursed Gallery and returning to the real world; Ib reuniting with her parents and even with Garry, with the two eventually becoming friends and as well as Garry's change in attitude thereafter, but Mary dies/is left back in the Cursed Gallery all alone. The version presented in this page is made by Jayn. 'Puppet:' ]Puppet is the name of Mary's theme from Ib. Fan made vocal versions were made for the theme itself in order to represent Mary's own role and story within the game. The version presented in this page is made by Jayn. The songs mostly symbolize Mary's wish to become friends with someone, not wanting to be alone anymore, her relationship with Ib and Garry, both whom she cares deeply and dislikes indiscriminately respectively, and as well as her desire to leave the Cursed Gallery and live in the real world. It also showcases the truth behind Mary that Ib and Garry find out later in the game; being the last painting Weis Guertena had made prior to his death and not really being human as they had believed she was the whole time. 'Bad Apple:' ]Bad Apple is a soundtrack piece from Ib. The theme is meant to represent Garry's role and story within the game. It also represents his relationship with Ib and Mary, both of whom he is very protective and suspicious of respectively. It also symbolizes Garry's nature as a character in the game as the oldest among the three and as well as his own overall character; a gentle, soft-spoken and mysterious young man. Date A Live be Added... Fairy Fencer F What is Fairy Fencer F?: 'Resonant World:' Resonant World is the name of the opening theme of Fairy Fencer F. The song is performed by Maho Matsunaga from StylipS, with lyrics, composition and arrangement by R-O-N. The song is used for the intro of the game, first introducing Fang, Tiara and Eryn, the main characters of the game. Though at most it centers around Tiara and Ethel, at which the two are shown dueling for the rest of the intro. Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Fatal Frame II?: 'Chou:' Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki